elite_factionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Corridor
The Green Corridor is the stretch of Alliance systems created by LHS 2541 Alliance Combine with the support of the Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps (AEDC) from (principally) G 14-6 to Flousop. It was the result of a plan to provide a safe trading route to the heart of the Federation, and an attempt to open an Alliance galactic center for peace and harmony in Sol. Its creation led to the Ross 128 wars with the Federation, which ended in an armistice but left the corridor in place. With the recapture of Flousop, its full length was restored. Strategic Importance With the Alliance strongly believing that freedom, mutual aid and peace thrives on prosperity and fair trade between systems, whether part of the Alliance or not, and the Federation being the nearby superpower with a large market, trade with the Federation could only help create mutual bonds that foster stability between the powers. Yet, space is a dangerous place, and securing trade routes keeps profit in the hands of local producers and traders, instead of pirates, and lowers the risk premium. With the carefully directed expansion of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine into G 14-6 in February 3302 and capture in April, the establishment of a safe passage way to Sol became a real achievable possibility. The attack on Prime Minister Mahon by Hudson and Winters the same month proved the necessity of this safe passageway, even though the attack was successfully defended. Alliance pilots could not be kept safe by treaty alone. The establishment of the corridor by a single faction would ensure that any bandits committing crimes in one system in the corridor would be wanted throughout the systems of the corridor and beyond throughout the area controlled by LHS 2541 Alliance Combine. Establishment The Green Corridor was completed on April 9, 3303 with LHS 2541 Alliance Combine taking control of Flousop, and fully secured by the capture of Salk Hub on May 5 of that year. Along the way, the other systems in the Green Corridor were captured. Systems of the Green Corridor The Green Corridor consists of a core string of systems, and its extensions. Core Systems The following are the core systems of the Green Corridor: * G 14-6 * Shoujeman * Wolf 437 * FN Virginis * Flousop * Ross 490 (late addition) Extension systems These systems are extensions to the Green Corridor, providing a route "east" in the North, as well as "west" further into Alliance territory, and a safe area in the deep south for those with the permit: * Beta Comae Berenices * LTT 4730 * Zavijah Ross 128 Wars Ross 128 is a special case. It is a Federation permit system, requiring the rank of Ensign, yet was once governed by LHS 2541 Alliance Combine. Its capture by that faction for the Alliance brought a reaction from the Federation that led to the three month Ross 128 wars that stretched through a wide swath of systems in the region. Less than a year later the alliance faction was absolutely destroyed in a war and lost control of the system. The request to open an Alliance galactic center for peace and harmony in Sol was denied, instead allowing a presence in LHS 380. During the wars many of the systems of the Green Corridor suffered from attacks by the Federation, and many diplomats faced the combat pilots of the Earth Defense Fleet directly. Flousop was lost in the conflict, though Alliance terrorists remained entrenched in its Coriolis station Salk Hub. After the conclusion of the armistice of October 23, 3303, Flousop was recaptured on November 26, 3303. Category:Definitions